ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucubra Unsealed
Lucubra Unsealed is the tenth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds. Airdate July 13, 2012 Plot Aggregor lands his ship close to where the seal is, he goes inside and then uses hs weapon and tries to break the seal, when he breaks it a Lucubra attacks him and controls him, his robotsn attack the Lucubra, the lucubra flees and Aggregor falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Ben is having a training session with Kevin for Octoface while he uses his fighting against kevin in concrete form, he uses his maces and throws octoface very far, Octoface comes running and punches him hard, while Tack comes, Octoface reverts back to Ben. Then they hear a call from the plumbers about the alien sighting in Bellwood, Ben transforms into Fasttrack and runs to get Gwen. Later, Ben and the gang search for the alien when they are encountered by a Lucubra, Ben transforms into Rath and lifts it and throws it far, the Lucubra starts to control who attacks Ben, Ben transforms into Benwolf and uses his sonic which wakes up Gwen, Tack comes forward and uses his weapons to defeat it but gets thrown away. Benwolf uses his sonic attack which manages to make it weak but gets defeated. Ben transforms into Eatle and eats some metal lying close and uses his rays and smashes it very far, the Lucubra runs away ben tries to stop him but Lucubra is to fast for him. Ben sees everywhere but can't find Tack he thinks Lucubra took it, he informs Gwen and Kevin and Ben gives her a weapon of Tack to help them find Tack. Ben transforms into Eyesire and looks for Tack. In Kevin's car, Gwen senses for Tack and finds his aura and tells Ben about heading to Los Soledad miltary base. Ben reaches there and transforms into Four Arms and tells Gwen to stay out of this, He then breaks through the wall and attacks the Lucubra, Lucubra throws him off and defeats him with his mind ray. Kevin goes to see what he is making but gets attacked by the Lucubra, who can't control him as he is in metal form. Ben regains conscious and transforms into Swampfire and traps the Lucubra with his seeds and then attacks him with a flamethrower. Kevin gives a tin foil hat to Gwen, and then sends the creature back to where it came from. Then they try to find Tack, when Ben finds him tied and unties him. Kevin tells them that this machine was to bring anyone back from dead and s the Lucubra was trying to bring Diagon back. Ben transforms into Resolin and blasts the machine with his bombs. Then, Ben reverts back and goes home to watch Sumo Slammers. Major Events Charcters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Tack Villains Lucubras Aggregor Aggregor's Robots Aliens Used Octoface Fasttrack Rath Benwolf Eatle Eyesire Four Arms Swampfire Resolin Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes